The choices
by Tessia
Summary: Miles and Nora are married and have a daughter. Bass has a son with a girlfriend from before the Blackout. All the other chars are the same. This is a story of those two young ones. Death. Smug. Lemon. More than likely mature themes. Violence. Death.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elisa Matheson. I'm 14. I won't say that I am a regular girl form Monroe Republic. I'm not. Neither would I be considered normal anywhere. My parents are Miles and Nora Matheson but I haven't seen them since I was ten. Dad was one of the two fathers of the Monroe Republic as he was the General and 'uncle' Bass still is the president. And what's whit all those 'is', 'was', 'would be' and so on? Let me tell you a little story how I ended up in Ulster. But let us start from the beginning.

There was this think called Blackout that came upon Earth. All the electricity vanished and non can be produced anymore. How? Well I wasn't even born yet so ask someone else. Anyway... It lad to a panic. People finally showed their true natures. They showed who is capable of what and it wasn't pretty. That was nearly sixteen years ago. My dad and his friend Bass happened to be marines and so had access to weapons and thinks like that. Dad decided to go and find his brother Ben and Ben's family in Chicago but on the way encountered too much to just stand by and do nothing so in the end he abandoned his original plan and they ended up creating Monroe Republic to protect people from anarchy. On this journey of theirs they encountered my mom and her sister Mia Clayton. Two month before they established Philly as the Capital I was born. Three month after Corry McCoy made her way to Philly to contact Bass. They had something going on between them two years before the blackout and as it happened Bass was a father to a two years old boy by the name of Christopher. And hear finally starts the part that you are probably interested in. How did I end up in Ulster? Where are my parents? What happened between dad and 'uncle'?

I grow up pretty much together with Chris Monroe and a slightly older Jason Neville. We liked to sneak around the militia personal and got some basics form them as some were eager to share. My parents weren't too happy when they finally realized but gave in and trained us some more. Than there was this big incident when I was ten and it was father's birthday. Someone prepared a bomb to get him killed in a restaurant. It really scared me how close to loosing him we came. Than something happened but for next two years I wasn't told what. Just one night out of blue mom woke me and send me off with 'aunt' Corry. I hadn't seen them since nor hear from them. Later I learned that Bass did some crazy nasty stuff to the attacker and to his innocent family.

Anyway 'aunt' and I – we ended up in Ulster. It's a small village on the border between Monroe Republic and Georgia. 'Aunt' once told me that she had inspired by some old Japanese castles when it was rebuild. There are two walls. In between them are traps and to pass from gate in one to the gate in other you have to walk a half way around the village. Guards are on both walls. Then there are fields and animal farms. In the center is the village circled by two more walls. The same pattern is used as with the outer walls. In the center of the village are placed houses, water-well and storages. Some even underground. On the fields as well as in the center are mostly civilians. Also we have huge farms outside of the village. That's where we live now.

A blond girl approached the gate of the most inner wall and was made to go towards our house. I was just coming back from my training. "You've gotten yourself a kitten Billy?" I asked one of the patrol who lead her in. Billy is four years older than I and is my good friend.

"Yeah, Hun'. And she claims to be a Matheson." He gave me a big smile. It seamed they already tough her the hard way not to speak. But her eyes sought me instantly. Well, I may as well watch how this plays out for her.

"Well, we shell see about that shortly." I tried briskly to find any similarities in her looks but hadn't enough time. So I fallowed.

"Good afternoon Billy, Scott. What do we have hear?" 'Aunt' asked not unkindly.

"We found her scouting nearby. She claims that she is alone and that she is a Matheson." Scott sad.

I finally got a chance to study that girl closely. She kind of resembled aunt Rachel but I saw that women wary long ago as a child and just two or three times to that. I could've easily been mistaken. "What's your name?" 'Aunt' asked the girl.

"Charlotte Emma Matheson. And you must be Corry." She didn't say the last part. She probably assumed that 'aunt' went under a fake name. That she stated her middle name was clever as it wasn't commonly known.

"You are Rachel's girl. I see the resemblance." She smiled at her.

"Uncle and aunt will arrive shortly. They will be alarmed that I'm not back yet." Aunt send the boys off and Billy and Scott left us. Charlotte eyed me with interest.

"Hallo cousin. So they are coming?" I asked somehow dumbstruck. I knew that one day they may come back but thought that day wouldn't come. It was more likely that they just abandoned me for good.

"So you are Elisa? I heard so much about you." She gave me a smile.

How long have they been around her for her to 'hear a lot' about me? A sharp pain stroked me. Not literal. "Sorry. I can't say the same. Father didn't use to talk about you guys and I wasn't allowed around aunt Rachel." Anyway how so that Rachel abandoned her family and ended up in Philly? "We were both left by a parent or two."

A grimace formed on cousin's face. "Just don't!" Now she was frustrated as I innerly felt but I didn't let it show.

"Well girls." 'Aunt' saw the upcoming catastrophe and intertwined. "Let us go to watch out for them so there is no unnecessary fighting." She gave us a small smile and we both agreed that it'd be better.

Just as we came to the outer gate we saw two people approaching. I plastered a neutral smile on my face but there was a storm inside. Questions were rolling over in my head. Themes to shout at them for. Reasons not to wont to see them ewer. Emotions created a labyrinth falling apart on my head. It must have been visible how much I was spacing out by now. A pair of hands hugged me and I finally came out of my stupor. "Elisa."

"Mom. Dad." I smiled. Despite everything I can and may as well be happy to see them for now. It's like visiting an old estranged friend and forgetting just over what puny little thing your argument were about. All three of us hugged and by cousin's face this was not something you usually saw around my parents.

"We missed you."

It were hours since my parents and 'aunt' dissipated into her office and I was left to my own resorts aka showing cousin around. As we made it back I confidently walked to the study.

"Anyway we were about to relocate as there is an upcoming war with Georgia." I heard 'aunt' and walked in fallowed by cousin. So they came to some agreement by now. "We are moving to the border of Canada and Plain Nation so we can spare some men."

"Spare for what?" I asked bluntly. 'Aunt' is a authority to me but I didn't like what it suggested. They were hear for help, not for us.

"To stop Monroe. He killed dad and Danny. And Maggy died thanks to him too. " I looked at cousin. She looked angry and scary. Uncle Ben, I newer had have known, was dead and so was cousin Danny. Something inside me twisted. Who is Maggy wasn't important right now.

"Thanks Corry." Mom sad.

"I can spare twenty men including us. Monty will be in charge of the moving." 'Aunt' added.

"By us yo mean?" Dad asked somehow taken aback.

"She means herself and me." I stated the obvious.

"No way. You know what he will do if he finds you?! And Elisa?! I won't allow it!" Dad went pail.

"Sorry to brake it to you but I've done scouting out in the field for last two years and am not half that bad at it. And don't say 'aunt' what to do and what not to!" I sad sharply.

He looked at me stoned for a second there and everyone started to speak over each other. "How could you let her..." Yeah, that was mom. "My decision is final." 'Aunt'. "Don't talk that way to Miles! He..." Charlotte... I just smiled at her sweetly. "I am..." Dad.

"I'll rather go with the moving party." I sad calmly but loudly. All faces turned to me, surprise written all over them. "I don't wont to fight in your fight. I have my own life. I know 'aunt' has her reasons to go and I respect that but I won't come." I promised that to myself. I don't want to eventually fight him.

"But Eli." 'Aunt' looked me in the eyes and realized something. "So what exactly have happened during your last intelligence-gathering mission?"

"Nothing that's out of usual. I just saw Chris from a far distance as I told you. This is your fight people. Sorry." I sad calm on outside.

"Bass won't think that way about you." 'Aunt' sad softly. There was something akin to understanding in her look.

"He kill dad and Danny." Charlotte snapped.

"Yeah and you know what? They are complete strangers to me. I newer have had known them. They may be a complete myth as far as I know. But people hear are my family. If I so much as come with you I'll lose them. People hear rely on each other. I can tell that Corry doesn't expect us to return. Also those that she wants to take with us. She won't ask Monty for an exact spot where the village moves. That way they will be protected. But you know what?! She shouldn't even take those she wonts to. Our people need their loved-ones and all the protection they have now. If all you wont is manpower ask Georgians if they'd land you some. They may." I stormed out of the room and the house.

There were footsteps as someone rushed after me. "So tell me the whole true about the 'far distance' incident." 'Aunt stood in my way and pointed at the nearby armchair in the still opened house. The others came down. Charlotte still looked as if she wonted to shout at me.

I was send to a intelligence-gathering mission in Park Terrace to find out why a new militia base was established there. I stayed in a small hotel in the center that had a bar downstairs where militia higher ranked officers liked to drink in the evenings. On the day four in the morning I came down and found someone else at the breakfast. Usually it was just me and the staff. There set a militia officer in the far beck corner of the room where I usually set. He looked young from across the room. You could see everything and all the costumers from that spot. He was reading a book so I made my way to a nearby table. He lowered his book and smiled at me right before something crossed his mind visibly as it also stuck me. We knew each other from Philly. I've made a half turnaround when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned back. That was definitely him. What was he doing hear? How will he react? Will he take me in? I shifted my weight so I would be prepared for a fight.

"Eli?" He asked somehow surprised. His voice had changed and he definitely wasn't twelve anymore. He was now taler than me by nearly a head and was wider in the shoulders than I remember. I couldn't help but checked him out as we both stood there still unmoving. His hair was a bit longer than he or Bass used to ware and his eyes weren't child-soft as they used to be. His hand still rested on my shoulder.

"Christopher." I sad somehow tastelessly waiting for him to make a first move. He removed his hand off me and gave me a small smile.

"Let's eat together." He sad and set back in my favorite spot. There was no need to rush in thinks and I didn't wont to make a mass out of the bar so I set down. We waited silently for the food and than he asked the staff to leave us for a while. As the door were now locked and we were alone he looked me in the eyes. "What are you doing hear? Where have you been? Where are the others?" There were no emotions behind those questions.

My grip on a knife in a holster on my leg tightened. I was sure his hand under the table was on some weapon as well. "I've been fine. Thanks. What about you? Oh... But you asked something else. Sorry. I thought we will start with the basics." I sad sarcastically. His eyes darkened a bit. "OK. OK. I live not too far from hear or so I did and am hear to look for a new house. I worked at the farm as I was left alone by my parents and that's it. I see you ended up in militia." And there goes a chance for telling him the true on our first meeting after those years but it's not my place to tell him about 'aunt'. Now I have to by cautious about what I tell him so I won't start to contradict.

"And I am an elephant." He sad dryly. A scrawl now visible on his face. He knew me for more than two thirds of my life. Who was I kidding.

Non less I couldn't help it. "Hallo Mr. elephant." I gave him a huge smile even if I still felt uneasy.

He cracked a smile. "You know you are helpless." His eyes somehow softened even if he still reminded tense.

"I can't tell you. Your mom is fine and that's all I can tell. I haven't seen my parents since that night." I sighted. A hurt expression crossed his face. "I hadn't a say in what happened nor the means to go against it." In that moment there was an interesting peace of egg on my plate that I was looking at. It was still untouched. He mused be thinking about her abandoning him and choosing me over him but he had at least still one parent near him.

"So... She just decided not to come back. I still hoped they forced her to leave." His expression became blank again.

My hand went automatically for his under the table and his was in a fist as I guessed it'd be. "I'm sorry."

He slightly flinched at the touch but than accepted it. "Why are you hear? There is no way she would let you chose a house." He eyed me, his eyes pleading that it won't be what he feared it would be.

"To see why are you out hear and what are you planing to do hear. You are preparing to attack Georgia. Everyone in the area is worried." I added to get through to him. No military operation just a frighten citizen of a near by village.

He sighted. "Yes and I can't tell you more. But were I you I'd quickly move out of the border area." I knew it.

"Chris, there are people who have lives hear. Whole families." I sad dryly.

"We know there are that's why we are preparing so cautiously. We have to be done by spring. I'm not in charge." He set there and now he was looking on his food. It was cold by now and both of us reluctantly started to eat. "He's looking for you. All of you." I looked at him closely as I know he was talking about 'uncle' Bass. "I should probably take you in."

"But you won't." I sad neutrally and we looked at one another.

"No, I won't." He sad reluctantly. We finished the food in silence.

"Can you consider me something else than an enemy?" I know I was asking for a huge favor. His mom chose me over him in his eyes. My parents were traitors to the Republic. And so on.

"Not if it is evadable." I gave him a small smile and both my hands landed on the table so now I wasn't holding any weapon.

He gave me a smell smile. "Will you stay around for a bit?" I smiled in a response.

That was the part I told to my family as I didn't wont to talk about the other thinks that came up after. 'Aunt' now understood and I think she guessed the rest thanks to the lack of playful flirting I usually have done with Billy. The others not so much but now dad insisted that I go with them as 'Chris could have utter motives'. In the end only ten of us went with my parents back to the rebel camp. The trip was tiering and long but in the end we made it. All those seven were told we won't be going back to our people.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bridge ahead of me and I rushed to it, trees obscuring me from anyones view. I smiled as I saw an abandoned horse. His owner, a militia scout, was a bit down the river and was bathing. Imagine that. So I ran for it. He hadn't got the chance to go for his gun and soon I was out of range. I've made a two-hour trip to a nearby town and sold the horse there. Than I made my way back to Clark Mills near Utica and made my way back to our camp. It took me nearly till the dusk of the next day but someone had to do it. There was a big argument about me doing it but hey, I'm stubborn as hell. Guess who I got that after! I made sure to not leave any traces behind me so when the scout gets back to his regiment they will fallow a false trail in an opposite direction and we can make a way around the base.

As I arrived I took a hour of sleep before we set on the road. I still wasn't happy about going with them. At least 'aunt' and I weren't alone so she lacked the opportunity to push me about Chris. Anyway I have enough on my mind with the news about some technological woo-do aunt Rachel spoke about. Our first meeting after years and first really meeting didn't go well. Charley, the cow, had to tell her what I sad about uncle and cousin. My parents were also mad with me. Well, I still had a greater and more justified reason to be angry with them and used it to stop any discussion. But it hadn't stop Rachel. That woman is a nightmare.

We finally made our way to Hinckley Reservoir. 'Aunt' made it her priority and finally took me aside as everyone went to prepare the camp. "So, did anything else happened when you ran into Christopher?"

I sighted as I started to build up my tent. "Cut me some slack. Will you?" I looked her.

"I know you are in a delicate age and I can only guess about him. He reminded me of Bass when he was younger and I know how he was around women. Nowadays kids grow up so much faster..." She left it hanging in the air unspoken. I couldn't look her in the eyes and deny that she was right so I stayed quiet. "Just be sure that you won't end up with more trouble at your hands than you'd otherwise."

I gave her a small smile and turned back to the tent only to see Charley going away. She heard. Well, her fault. She shan't be so nosy. "Someone should teach her that." I sighted. I made it my point to go to bad for a while longer to take some rest and also to avoid unnecessary quarrels.

It was midnight when it started. Our 'oh, so secret' camp was attacked by militia. I woke up quickly as I am a light sleeper and I heard sneaky steps from outside. I put on my boots, grabbed a knife and slowly exited the tent only to find out that Hudson who was supposed to be on a watch was nowhere to find and some soldiers were sneaking by. "Attack!" I shouted so those who didn't wake till now would. Than with a swift move I neared the closest soldier. Others were already up and the silence of night was disturbed by metal clinging and a gunshot. My leg went for the soldiers knee as I made a thrust with my dagger in the direction of his solar plexus. The soldier tried to go for the dagger and ended up on ground with punctured knee.

I heard a bang from behind and as I turned around I saw a soldier felling down with a bullet in his back. Billy quickly turned around to look for another opponent. I gave him a small nod and did the same. We were outnumbered. I made my way towards the reservoir, really a lake nowadays, and on my way ducked in one of the tents and took a colt with some ammo. Some others had a same idea an a small group formed near the lake and we boarded small fishing boat. It was so-so for the eight of us. We set sail and those who had any ranged weapons shut on the soldiers on the coast. We went for the Thomas Pond as we would be less on sight docking in the village.

I had few minutes to see who am I with. Billy, Nana, Mr. Brown – from my group, Dorian, Hamilton and an other rebel I didn't know. And Hudson. An odd group. Quietly we made it through the village and to the woods. When there was finally some distance between us and the village I spoke. "Where were you Jim? I know you weren't in the camp when they attacked."

"I was scouting. And now hush. They may be nearby." I didn't like his quick replay. He sad it too fast as if he had learned it by heart.

We fallowed a small rocky road in the direction of Canadian borders so we 'd get a good distance between us and the soldiers. After three hours walk we stopped by a stream and got some rest. "Wait." I sad to the others ofter ten minutes of rest and wanted to go to scout the road ahead. Somehow I was still suspicious of Jim and he was the one who suggested this road.

"I'm going with you. Miles will kill me if I won't." Jim stood despite his obvious lack of energy. I nodded and we quietly made our way down the tree-line by the road.

After two miles he attacked. I was prepared but he had years of experiences and training on me. Soon I was in a hogtie on the ground with rocks and dirt under me. He bowed to me. "I'm sorry but they have my wife." He stood up and I heard a gunshot. His still form felt right beside me.

Billy came rushing to me and started to untie me. The others weren't far behind.

"I figured something was fishy."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

As my feet were untied and he went for my hands several soldiers came to sight surrounding us. The knot was undone in seconds and I grabbed both mine and Jim's knife. My colt ended up somewhere in the bushes. What to do? They outnumbered us one to five. Non of us will go down without a fight.

"Surrender!" Guns were pointed but the three rebels among us attacked. All hell broke lose. I stood back to back with Billy. The rebels were shut and as out number descended the soldiers stopped shotting and instead tried to man-wrestle us so they have someone to question. Nana took two before she went down and Mr. Brown ended up on the ground kicked probably to the death. He looked terrible. A fist connected with Billy's had finally KO him as he turned around to see why I yelped and I had a deep cut between the collarbone and my right shoulder that caused the yelp. Also some minor cuts. Last think I remember was someones fist connecting with my head.

I woke in some wooden building. Well, as far as I can tell. I was in a small cell with boarded up window and locked door. There was a candle in a holster on a small stool and I was seated on a quilt in the cornet. My head hurt but my shoulder did more. That wasn't what woke me. There was shouting coming from somewhere nearby. Someone was shouting for help. For someone to stop. After a moment I realized it was Nana's voice and my brain did a double-take. I swear I would have been happier if I didn't realize what it possibly maned. Quickly I started to check if I still had anything useful on me. The only thing I found was a hairpin in my boot that I ware around as a last resort and I started to unlock my handcuffs. Someone was bound to come sooner or later. If I was quick and no one was outside the door I can have possibly get out and in a wary unrealistic lucky world maybe get out the others.

As I undid the cuffs and started on the door-lock Nana's shouting stopped only to make a place for some angry man. "Stop that! I told you million times that this is no way to treat women. Guards, take him. Give me a whipping. You son of a bitch." There was a painful yelp and I heard footsteps coming my way so I went beck to the quilt. Whoever was it left and just as I was about to try my luck for the second time I heard another footsteps. This time the door unlocked. I quickly pretended to be still out. Someone came in and knelled beside me. In a moment my hands went for him and I had the doctor, by his looks, pressed against me, his had in Tyson's grip.

"Lets go slowly for the exit." I knew he probably came to look up my wound but I didn't have the time for it right now. Non of the fools had realized who I was yet. We made our way just outside the cell. A guard who was standing there went for his gun but didn't proceed as he saw the Doc. "To the exit." I knew I had no time or chance to go for the others.

It took ten minutes to get out of the building which was an old market redesigned into a prison in a militia base. The guard still fallowed us. I made it to the outskirt of a line of tents. More soldiers saw us by now and tried to cut off my escape-road but I still had their Doc. "Just shoot you morons!" The same person who stopped whatever had happened to Nana shouted. I quickly shoved the doctor a bit attempting to run for it. Some idiot shoot and it went by just millimeters from my ear. I pushed the Doc to the ground and ran between two stoned soldiers. Someone was just behind me as I heard loud stamps and in the next second there was a hand on my left shoulder. I instinctively ducked and swiftly turned as I kicked out his legs from under neath him and than jumped back to my feet. Whoever he was he was good because without standing he grabbed my leg and pooled. I balanced it out and started to run but other soldiers cut me off. As I turned to try another direction the fallen attacker was already back on his feet. "Stop it." My blood went cold right than and there as I finally associated the voice whit its owner and I spoon around to face him. He stopped the man with Nana. In the panic I went for his face with my forehead and connected it painfully with his nose. He stumbled and winded up my hands behind my back. "Stop it Elisa. It's pointless." He pooled me against his chest.

I side-looked at the nose-bleeding Chris and paled. This was why I didn't wont to come back. This and one more thing I haven't the nerve to admit even to myself. "Are you OK major?" A tall elderly man came closer to us.

"Yes, captain. And this is exactly why I came. It is a shame how 'secure' your prison is. Your men lack training and discipline." Chris told him sharply and than turned to me. "Now she is my prisoner and my responsibility. I expect you to interrogate the others and don't mess up any further."

"Damn you Chris. Let go off me!" I tried to wrestle out of his clenches but to no avail.

His head rested on my right shoulder as he got closer to my ear. "Calm down. Right now is not the time to struggle. It'll be OK." He sad quietly.

"Who is she by the way?" Captain asked. Even before the soldiers were eying me warily. After all I defied 'major Monroe' who I've heard is a big ace.

I relaxed against him. I'll try again and next time it may just work out. "That, my dear captain, is Miss Elisa Matheson." I could have only imagined the gleeful expression on his face. The captain wasn't happy. Chris let go a bit so he could take cuffs and place it on my hands. "Doc come with us. She still needs a medical attendance." The three of us made our way to another building in the center that by its look was for the higher-ups. I saw some men I remembered from his unit in the other base. They realized back than he was seeing me and it was odd for them to see us now in this position. Doctor wasn't too happy that he should tend me. "I'll stay with you." Chris told him and he visibly relaxed.

We made our way to the building and into the infirmary. "I need her to strip of that shirt. I can't get to the wound as this." Chris looked at me and as I nodded he undone the cuffs. Doc went to work and was done I a few minutes.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for earlier." I told the men and Chris put the cuffs beck on. Now I was sporting a top of his spare uniform. Doc gave me a small nod and Chris led ma away up to his room. We came in and he made me sit down on a chair.

"Don't try anything stupid. There won't be more unqualified guards outside. I just came with the reinforcements and now my men are guarding this building." Even if he was quiet and not shouting I could feel his anger directed towards me.

"I'm sorry. They made me come. I didn't wont to take a part in this nonsense." His nose already stopped bleeding. No visible damage done there. He looked at me sharply.

"But you did. Damn it!" He set on the side of his bed. "This time I have to take you to Philly."

Now I was really frightened. I can't go to Philly. "There is one thing why I had to come to see you even if in this fashion." I sad and instantly regretted it.

"Why?" His eyes were now on me and he tensed. Worried expression found its way to his face.

"I may be with a child. Your child." I gulped.

His hand went to his forehead and his head went down. He was quiet. Originally I planed to go with the villagers to our new home and have the child alone and in silence if it turned out I was right. There was no chance I would let it near the stupid war between its family. A sudden move startled me. Chris knelled next to me. "Lets get a check up." He sad and pointed at the door. We went beck down to the infirmary and after few minutes Doc sad that I was 99% right. Chris hadn't told him any detail.

We made it beck up and he disposed of the cuffs. "I can't take you to Philly. Not like this. We have to come up with something." He set me on the side of his bad and took the chair and set in front of me.

"Bass will probably just kill me or use me to get to the others. You can't protect me for ever. Just let me go Chris." I sad panic settling in me.

He kept the eye-contact. "I'll take you to Fort Montgomery near Washington, DC. It's mine and men there are loyal to me." He sad resolutely.

"But he outranks you. He'll just give an order to bring me in." The panic was getting worse.

"I'll tell him that I am working on same genius secret plan how to make Miles came beck to be a general. That will buy us some time."

"And what than? Eventually I'll end up in Philly and what than?" I put my head in my hands.

"Till than I'll have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Two people hide in the bushes near the prison miles up from the reserve. Miles felt older than in years. It took him and Corry five days since the attack to find out where Elisa was taken to. Rachel and Nora went south-west and Aaron, Jason and Charley towards Philly. It was a miracle that no one other out of their little group than her and Jim ended up captured or death.

A soldier came out on a patrol and made his way to the road. Both silently fallowed him out of hearing distance from the prison and when they were prepared, jumped him. He ended up with Corry's blade on his chest. "Pleas. Don't kill me. I have a wife and a child on its way."

"Easy soldier. We have just a couple of questions." Miles sad urgently. If the man was too scared to talk he'd be no good. Charley's no killing policy was rubbing on him.

"Between your prisoners is there a fourteen years old girl? Brown hair, dark-brown eyes, about this high?" Corry sad showing with the left hand how high Elisa is.

"No, ma'am. Major Monroe took her with him. All the prisoners are on their way by now. He probably took her to Philly."

"Shit!" Miles swore and then they tied up the soldier to a tree. In some time others will find him.

It were two weeks since I came to the Fort. I was treated as a political hostage. The only person who really spoke to me was Chris. The others tried to get out of my way. I could only guess that some of them were probably speculating what my presence mend as most of them saw me beck in Park Terrace and came to the conclusion back there that we were seeing each other. They probably thought that Chris may turn against his father any time soon.

I awaited Chris in the dining-room for the lunch. He made it a point to eat with me. When he came in and I saw his expression I knew something had happened. "I've got a word from Philly. Mother came beck."

"What do you mean by she came back?" I asked as he set down.

"Father wrote me. He sad that she came back to assist him in his fight with Miles and that whatever plan I was preparing it should be at least in motion by now as we are to go to Philly." He looked more angry than trusting and I could tell that he was pissed of by 'aunt's' actions. He drunk a glass of vine and started to eat.

"If I go to Philly he'll use me to catch them and kill them." I protested. Did she came beck to find out if I were there or did she betray us?

"I already have a plan. Now eat." He scolded me as a small child.

I quickly ate and drunk my tea. "What plan?" I asked quietly.

"I'll use the present situation to blackmail your parents to come back to Philly and to their previous lives." He ate the rest and helped himself to another glass of vine.

"You think that it will work? What if he just kills us one by one?!" Now I was freaking out.

"I already gave an order. The men and horses will be ready in no time. We will be there in day and a half." Great. Now I had less than two days to somehow escape. Chris drunk the vine and stood up. We made it out to the square where twenty man on horses and two unoccupied horses waited. "I'm sorry." he sad and tied my hands to my horse's saddle as I was seated on it. He set on his and took the reins of both of us...

In a week's time I'll be fifteen and hear I sat on a horse in the middle of the Philly. Four years and a half ago I was someone. Even if only by blood. Today I came back as 'a villain caught by justice'. It was six in the afternoon when we stopped by the stables near Liberty Hall. The city had changed since I was hear. There were soldiers on each corner. It wasn't a big surprise as I heard what dad did when they came for Danny.

"Oh, isn't that our small Elisa?" I turned my had around to see Jeremy Baker. He smiled at me and undone the rope on my hands. "Welcome back."

"Be careful Jerry. She isn't as small as she used to be." Chris stood next to the man and offered me a hand to get down of my horse.

I jumped down refusing to take it. My eyes scanned the area for any escape. Non found and they saw the look. "Mr. Baker." I sad but it came out colder than I wanted to.

"The President awaits you." He sad curtly.

We made our way to the Liberty Hall and up to the second floor escorted by Christopher's men and Jeremy. He was the only one to fallow the two of us into president's workplace. The white door opened in front of me and I stepped in. My mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. Bass and 'aunt' stood by a big table. By the looks of it they were preparing tactics against the Georgia. Both stopped as we entered.

"Christopher!" 'Aunt' made her way to Chris and hugged him. He gently did the same.

"Hallo mother." There still was an undertone to it as he had his suspicions but he led it slip for now. "President." He turned to Bass.

"Easy. There is no need for that right now." Bass sad and crossed the room towards me. "Elisa... You've grown up." He gave me a calculative look. Chris and 'aunt' stepped aside to watch.

"Afternoon, President Monroe." I successfully kept the shaking out of my voice.

"Corry told me all about your last four and half a year." His eyes tried to penetrate my scull and see what I was thinking. Jeremy still stood near the door.

I must have reminded them of a startled doe as I stood there not speaking because Chris made his way to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You were a small child back than. You had no say in any of that. As I understood you didn't want to come out of hiding back to your parents." How much did 'aunt' tell him and how far from true did she go if any? "Is your plan ready?"

He turned to Chris whose hand find mine. "Yes and in motion. The Republic will truly be Matheson-Monroe as its next hire will be just that. Elisa is nine weeks along..."

"So it's true. I've heard that you had a chance to turn her in before Miles came to Philly. Before Neville killed Ben Matheson and you didn't?!" Bass was unreadable.

"Dad, I..." 'Uncle's' moods were now really swingy.

'Aunt' eyed me with disbelief. "Nine weeks, Elisa?" She was really disappointed in me.

I eyed the ground. "So let us hear your excellent plan." Bass sad nonchalantly.

"Yes, sir. It's simple really. We create a situation for the Mathesons that would look like a relatively easy way to retrieve Elisa but instead of that I'll wait with my men with her concealed from the view and after they are captured present them with the option to come back as Mr. and Mrs. General again. They won't be given a chance to get out without her, sir." Chris went back to his role as a major and I visibly paled.

Instead of any reaction that Chris had expected Bass went angry. "And why is it that you think that I still want them back?"

"Of coarse. It's your decision, sir." And there I thought that at least now he was standing up for me. In Fort he was a host. But that's it. He was indifferent towards me. Like we were strangers.

"Precisely. Now darling..." Bass came to stand inches from me. "The only thing that is special about you is your parentage. There is plenty of pretty girls out there."

"Love. Just let her off the hook and forget about her parentage. She hadn't chosen them." 'Aunt' spoke softly.

"You are still on probation Corry. Don't!" Bass sad sharply. "Now, where was I? Yes, you are in no position to demand anything. All I need is that they will come hear for you and you are done. Christopher can have many children." He pooled my chin up to see me in the eyes. His hand than went for a knife. He snatched my hand in front of me and went with it for my forearm.

"Father." Christopher put his hand on his father's right hand where the knife was.

"Jeremy." Bass sad simply and the captain pooled Chris away. Bass than carefully curved the symbol that once stood for his and my dad's brotherhood in my forearm. It hurt but he was careful not to go too deep.

"There is no need to do this Bass." Corry pleaded. Chris was silent as his father did his job. The daggers his eyes were throwing towards Bass would have scared any other man.

"Shut up!" He finished his handy work. "This is going to remind you who you are and who do you belong to. You'll be newer free of us. Thank major that he still has a soft spot for you. Otherwise you'd be dead by now." Tears were running down my face. "Lock her up. And as for your plan. Jeremy and you'll take her double and capture the others. I want to be the one to deal with them."

Jeremy let go of Chris who stormed to me. "Yes, sir. Come." He took my by hand and let me away from that crazy bastard. As the door closed behind us we all herd him shouting at 'aunt'. After few steps out of the immediate range of the office Chris spooned and smashed Jeremy's face.

"I guess I deserve it. Sorry kiddos. He's is like that since Miles had him at mercy and fled." Jeremy whipped the blood from his mouth and gave us a smile. "Any action from your side would have had only made it worse." He told to Chris and went away.

"Bastard." Chris quickly lad me towards west wing and on a way called two of his men with us. We stopped in front of a double-door. He took out a key and opened them. "This are now our quarters. You two stand guard. Miss Matheson is not to leave without me. That will be all. Come in." He held the door open for me. He set me on a chair in what turned out to be a dining-room and took out a first-aid kit.

I stretched my injured hand so he could work on it. "What now? Since we met you act as if you didn't know me. As if I was no one. And he... He's going to kill me. I'll be probably lucky if quickly. Can't you just end it now?" I was scared and angry. The anger took better of me.

You won't die. He wouldn't have gone in that lengths if he wonted you dead. I won't pretend that it will be easy or that he won't hurt you but right now he is concentrating on mom and on Miles."

My hand was patched and I looked around. "So I'll spend the rest of my days as a prisoner and a whore?" I started to cry.

He stood behind me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry about what he did. But for now you are safer if he thinks that you aren't too important to me." He sad in a low voice.

"Why? Why are you doing this? At first you are distant and than you start acting nice." I asked desperately.

"Just trust me." He stood up and went for the door. "Make your self comfortable. I'll fetch some clothes for you and call for a diner."

He left and I went to look around. The dining-room itself was in the colonial style as was the rest of the quarters. The walls were painted white with green ornaments. The furniture was mostly ebony and silver. There were some paintings. Tick orange curtains blocked the windows. I went to look out of it as a possible escape but found out that thanks to Chris being a soft target - well, not anymore as he was a major now – there were bars on them. There were an old grandfather-clock on a rims of marble fireplace in the dining-room and as it wasn't lit I checked the chimney. As it turned out the top of it was too small for even a cat to get threw. The bathroom was big and nice but nothing in it could serve as a weapon. Than there was a study filled to top with various books and documents and the bedroom. When I saw the double-bed I sighted. The only weaponaizable thinks were the blankets and perhaps a wardrobe. I made my way back to the study and searched for something to read...

Before they made it hear they went for Philly and on a way learned two things. Elisa was moved hear and a nuke went off in Georgia. While they went for Elisa, Bass had no opponents and strike. On a better note someone tipped Bass that Flynn was using him and Bass had him killed.

The Mathesons and co made it to the building and one by one got to the roof. It was down already. Miles went for a glimpse under. "There is a guard in the passage to the left. "On it." Jason and Charley made it down quietly. A soldier was relaxing with a cigarette obscured from the view of anyone on the main-street. Charley gave her jacket to Jason and made her way to the soldier.

"Hallo, Pretty." She gave the man a smile and a vinc. Jason looked from behind the corner to check out her but. She looked... She stopped near the soldier.

"Hullo yourself. Such a nice birt hear and alone. Are you lost?" His British accent reminded her of Meggy.

"No. I was asked to come. Present from your friends." She gave him a wide smile. Upstairs Nora smirked at the girl usage of her tactic. Miles just rolled his eyes.

"Really? I don't..." The soldier started but he found himself in a close contact of blade on a neck.

"Sorry you don't have friends. " Charley smirked as Jason came closer to hold the guy for her. "You will draw us a map. We need to know where Elisa Matheson is." She gave him a peace of clothe in mouth so he won't shout and a pencil and a paper with per-drown buildings and streets. All he deaned to do was to mark where Elisa and other soldiers were.

After ten minutes the group was in the passage. This one wasn't as happy as the last one as Jason ran him through. "He would have told someone that I'm alive." Aaron eyed him with sick feeling in his guts.

Slowly they made their way down the unpatrolled corridors and rooftops. It wasn't an easy job and if it was easier that would have been suspicious. They made it to a big building in the mids of the base. Most of it was guarded but there was an old electricity cable from a nearby building. They made it one by one...

Aaron was the last to cross and as he did soldiers filled up both rooftops. "Crap!" Miles went for his sword and gun but the soldiers held their fire.

Two officers came to view. Major Monroe and captain Baker. In between them was a girl with a sack on her head and handcuffs. "I'm sorry to interrupt the fun before it even began but are you sure you wont to go there?" Jeremy sad with a smile. Miles growled.

"I won't go back. My nice or not. Charley wasn't Ben's. You know who's she is. Rachel sad loudly. "I'm not sorry." She looked at Miles and went for the first soldier in her way towards the side of the roof. Before this she had burned the diary and still she was the only one to know of its secret. She took three wit her finally falling over the roof with a nasty wound in her belly.

"Mom!" Charley nearly felt down as she ran forward and only thanks to Jason didn't.

"The President wants you home, General. Don't make me use her." Chris sad. The cryptic message that Rachel sad about Charley stored in his memory.

Miles through his weapons on the roof. "Kids." He sad loudly to the others.

"Yes, kiddos. Don't waist your energy by pointless fighting. Especially you lieutenant." Jeremy moved forward and thrown Miles handcuffs. "First set for Nora. Than lieutenant, your 'nice', the nerd and than Nora will do yours." Unlike the others he was long enough around Miles to see his and Rachel's chemistry. The small change of tone at the word 'nice' was just so that only Miles would get it.

Miles did as he was told.


End file.
